This Is How It Feels
by Darcehole
Summary: Sharpay's revenge on Troy Bolton. Songfic to This is how it feels by The Veronicas. Troypay, minor troyella.


**A.N Hey Guys. Of course i don't own HSM characters and all that Jazz, nor do i own "This is how it feels" by The Veronicas. I strongly reccomend that if you havent heard the song, that you download it and listen to it, it makes the story so much better and it's a great song! Please review! Coz i love those things!**

Sharpay Evans had always loved Troy Bolton; ever since she first laid eyes on him

Sharpay Evans had always loved Troy Bolton; ever since she first laid eyes on him. As she grew up, so did he. Getting even better looking with every day that passed.

Troy had liked Sharpay, too. And when he finally mustered up the college, he asked her on a date. The average dinner and a movie scheme that teenagers love so much. After a couple more dates, flirting and a kiss here and there, they were a couple. The power couple of east high; Troy the captain of the Wildcats basketball team, and Sharpay the drama queen.

They were inseparable, walking hand in hand throughout the halls of east high and you could tell by the way they looked at each other, that they really were in love.

The sun was shining for Sharpay Evans, she was, naturally, getting all the lead roles in the musicals every year, the world was her oyster and she had East High's primo boy. And, believe it or not, she was actually civil.

Until Gabriella Montez came along.

Troy stopped calling her every night. When she was with him, he always seemed so distant. Whenever Sharpay tried to arrange a date or spend time with him, he was always busy.

Then she found out why. Although it seemed innocent enough seeing Troy walking a new girl around the school, he looked at her in a way that he had never looked at Sharpay. It was that moment that Sharpay felt her heart fall to pieces. No, not just smash, like someone was hacking at it, slowly and painfully.

Ironically, that night she received a text message from Troy. He was breaking up with her. Saying that _she_ was different and he didn't like the new Sharpay! She couldn't believe it, she knew it would happen. But by text message? She thought troy was better than that.

But silly little Sharpay persisted to try and win back Troy Bolton's love. She was even nicer than she was when they were together, she even tried to become friends to Gabriella. But that was all in vain.

Troy didn't reciprocate. There was the occasional "Thanks Sharpay, you're a pal." As if their whole relationship was nothing, everything they had, dislodged from his memory bank.

Sharpay turned to ice. Hence her nickname the "Ice Queen". Mean and cocky, no one got in her way. But still, she was dying inside.

At night, she would cry herself to sleep, hoping that when she woke up, that it was all a dream. That there would be a text message from Troy saying: "Hey babe, hope you slept well, have a good day at school. Xoxo"

But there wasn't. Just the crushing truth that she was never good enough, that this freaky math girl, who innocently stole Troy's heart, was the one that Troy thought about before he went to sleep, and the first person he thought about when he woke up. Whereas for Sharpay, it would always be him.

Sharpay turned to the one person she trusted. Herself. Her brother helped her a lot, but it wouldn't be long until he fell under the spell of Gabriella Montez. She tried to confide in the theatre, to wrap herself in a blanket of make believe story lines and songs. She made the frightened little pianist Kelsi Nielson change the slow and beautiful love songs, so they were boppy and meaningless, because they reminded her so much of Troy. The theatre was her home. Until Gabriella took that too.

Sharpay knew that Troy had a fantastic voice; she heard it many a time when they were playing singstar. But every time she asked him to sing with her at a concert or audition for a musical, it was a big no.

But, of course, as soon as Gabriella asks him to he's up on stage having the time of his life, performing the songs that she should be singing, soaking up _her_ applause.

Never would Sharpay give her heart away ever again.

Sharpay was walking down the halls of East High when she saw an unfamiliar sight. Gabriella Montez was crying her eyes out into Troy's shoulder as he comforted her, stroking her back. He too, looked on the brink of tears and Sharpay knew that something devastating had happened. A small group had congregated around the pair, whispering to the person next to them asking them what was going on.

Gabriella was moving.

"She promised!" Gabriella cried, wiping mascara stained cheeks. "She promised that we wouldn't move, that we would be here till graduation."

"Shh" Troy comforted, and the group continued to mumble words of comfort and other questions. Sharpay continued walking, she had no pity and she wasn't even going to pretend that she did, she had grown so much. No doubt she would hear about it later from Ryan who, as she predicted was infatuated with Gabriella.

It turned out that Gabriella was moving to the other side of the country, a twelve hour car trip. Of course, Troy promised to visit her when he could, but they both knew it wouldn't work.

Gabriella was moving in a month, and the next four weeks were spent with Ryan moping around the house and occasionally she heard him crying at night. This led her to thinking if Troy ever cried over her, and surprisingly, she didn't cry. She was still heartbroken, and every time she saw Troy with Gabriella, she got a feeling in her stomach and heart that she couldn't explain. At least she wouldn't have to put up with that much longer. But she wasn't going to cry over him anymore.

Gabriella left without muttering a word to Sharpay. Sharpay considered saying goodbye, but decided against it.

The whole school seemed pretty upset about it for the next couple of weeks, especially Troy.

Eventually, everything went back to normal. Everyone except for Sharpay, She was still the Ice Queen bitch that she was when Gabriella was there. No one got in her way, she pushed around her brother, intentionally scared the shit out of little Kelsi and demanded respect from everybody there.

But then something very strange started to happen. Troy started talking to her more, and he even started flirting with her. But this time Sharpay didn't reciprocate. She was actually surprised by herself, that she didn't jump on the opportunity to get Troy back.

He started calling her, but she wouldn't answer. And somehow he kept persisting.

_You keep calling my phone non-stop don't you know I won't pick it up?_

_You never leave a message, Look how you've changed._

Sure Sharpay flirted back a little, but it never meant anything to her. She realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to gain revenge from her heartbreak. She believed in karma, and Troy was about to get his back. She was going to show him the same respect that he showed her.

Troy started asking her out in dates, and the first few Sharpay complied, smirking inwardly every time he looked at her in _that_ way.But then, when Troy started asking her out, she was conveniently busy. He would surprise her at her house, but she always had too much homework or some other lame excuse as to why she couldn't go for a walk with him.

_You got nothing to say, getting in my way. You show up at my house your getting so obsessive. Like I have time for you._

Then came the messages begging for a second chance. Saying he was foolish to have let her go. But Sharpay would not give him the pleasure of having her back, after everything he did to her.

_Wasn't it me you didn't want? Wasn't it me who's hanging on? No I'm done but before I go I want you to know._

She never returned his calls. Sharpay sent subtle messages that she was interested, just for the moment, so he didn't give up just yet. Oh no, she wanted his heart to break. She wanted him to have hope, that was crushed. She was sure he was heart broken when Gabriella left, but she wanted him to hurt because of _her_.

_This is how it feels. When you wait for a call that never comes, are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?_

_This is how it feels when the trust you had is broken, and you're left to burn with your heart wide open. _

"Hey Sharpay, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Troy asked leaning against the locker next to Sharpay's.

"can't sorry, got something on" Sharpay lied, closing her locker.

"Oh" Troy said dejectedly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Some other time though" Sharpay smiled. "Tootles!" she said as she walked down the halls.

_You wanna meet up and tell me why, why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life? That's just so you._

Sharpay signed on msn that night and Troy was also online.

**Troy(Y) :** Hey Sharpay! :D I thought you were busy tonight?

**Sharpay (8):** Oh hey, yeah I am, well, I was. It's finished now :)

**Troy(Y): **Oh cool. Hey Sharpay, I just want you to know that I really am really sorry about everything that happened between us. I was such a jerk, I can't believe that I did that to you, I feel so bad! Please forgive me?

"_Funny that he never apologizes in person, yeah he was a jerk and he feels bad now, but when his hearts on the floor he'll feel even worse" _Sharpay thought to herself.

**Sharpay (8):** Yeah, you were a jerk. You really hurt me. I don't think I can forgive you, Troy.

**Troy(Y) has now signed off.**

_And now I've moved on by myself_

_And baby I won't forgive_

_I'll just forget you lived_

_And I hope it hurts_

_Wasn't it me you try to blame?_

_Wasn't it me you threw away?_

_But before you go there's something you should know_

_This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes_

_Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone_

_This is how it feels_

_When the trust you had is broken,_

_And you're left to burn with your heart wide open_

_You taught me how to hate you _

_And I was so in love _

_When I tried to save us it was not enough _

_So what the hell is different? _

_'cause now that I am gone _

_You're calling back to tell me _

_I'm the one_

Sharpay smiled and hoped that he was hurting. She knew she had become a bitch, but if that meant that she would never feel the way she did when she saw Troy looking at Gabriella the way he did, she didn't care if she was the biggest bitch in the world.

After this Troy kept trying harder and harder to gain Sharpay's love. Sharpay bet that he was only doing it for his reputation the "I can get any girl I want" jock idea.

_This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes_

_Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone_

_This is how it feels_

_When the trust you had is broken,_

_And you're left to burn with your heart wide open_

Sharpay would never love anyone like she loved Troy Bolton, nor would she ever enjoy hurting someone as much as she enjoyed hurting him.

_do you only want me_

_'cause you can't have me_

_do you only want me_

_'cause I'm gone_

_do you only want me_

_'cause you can't have me_

_do you only want me_

_'cause I'm gone_

_do you only want me_

_'cause you can't have me_

_do you only want me_

_'cause I'm gone_

_do you only want me_

_'cause you can't have me_

_do you only want me_

_**'cause I'm gone.**_


End file.
